Family Dangerous
by Darkhin
Summary: Un chico, sayayin de 17 años se va a ver una vida nueva que no sea tan aburrida como siempre. Veremos que pasa en su viaje 7v7
1. chapter 1

_Hola, soy nuevo en esto de **Fan-fiction**. Lamento si escribo con faltas ortográficas o falta de comas y puntos._

 **:v**

 **Capitulo 1.**

Bien, otro dia mas de mi vida y levantandome para ser un fracaso como siempre :D. Para los que no saben de mi, soy Roman un chico de 17 años aparentemente "humano" siendo que me di cuenta que soy un sayayin. ¿Qué es un sayayin? Es una raza guerrera de otro planeta que dicha raza fue exterminada en su mayoria por un emperador. En fin, estoy habitando en el planeta tierra en un apartamento, solo y yendo a una academia normal.

-Ugh, que aburrido es todo. Desearia que aparesca una persona que me haga pelear otra vez, este cuerpo se esta deteriorando.- dije lanzando un bostezo

Me fije el horario y el dia que estábamos y era un sabado 9 de febrero y recorde que tenia 1 semana de vacaciones que empezaria el 11 de febrero, osea el lunes.

-Aprovechare esta semana para entrenar!.- Dije algo motivado

-Nah, a quien engaño estoy tan roto que entreno un dia y ya me postro en la cama 9 meses :v.-

Abri la cortina de mi habitación haciendo que el sol chocara con mi piel y dejandome miedo ciego.

-Se ve que hoy va a ser un dia normal- dije caminando al primer piso.

Desayune, me bañe, me vesti y me arregle.

-Esta bien, ire a entrenar pero a un campo. Aunque este medio roto tengo la misma fuerza.- Dije yendo para afuera de la casa. Cerre la puerte y me fui a un campo cercano

Al pisar ese campo me entro un escalofrio, al principio no preste atención pense que era por la presión que yo mismo ejercía.

Empecé con el entrenamiento pegando golpes, patadas al aire a una gran velocidad. Pisé el piso (:v) haciendo un gran agujero en el suelo. Cada vez sentia una presencia cerca de mi, mire a los costados.. No habia nadie, mire al frente y mire atras, tampoco habia nadie.

-Uff... debo estar quedando loco- Dije entre risas.

Seguí con el entrenamiento hasta que escuche como las aves remontaban el cielo de una forma alarmada. Ya me parecia raro la forma en que pasaba esto, parecia que si alguien estubiera aqui...

Fui a recorrer ese lugar. No habia cosas del otro mundo pero igualmente tenia algo de preocupacion.

Algo raro estaba pasando, hasta que senti una presencia directamente en mi espalda. **_Banda sonora utilizada en esta escena:_** ** _https/youtu.be/ABNjB8oQJiM )_** -Jeje.. eres alguien habilidoso o habilidosa para ponerte en mi espalda asi de facil- Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Planeo matarte cara a cara, date la vuelta.- Dijo una voz femenina.

-Mhm.. no habra de otra.- dije dandome la vuelta poco a poco dejandome ver a una chica alta de pelo negro, ojos color cafe oscuro vestida de un conjunto rojo y negro, no podia evitar lo linda que es pero me viene a matar.

-¿Quien eres?- dije mirandola a la cara.

-Me llamo laura.- Dijo esta

-Mhm... laura..- dije con una sonrisa

-Bien. Comenazare a trabajar.- Dijo laura

 **Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo xd. Pronto subire más. Hasta la proxima!


	2. 2

**_Capítulo 2._**

 **Banda sonora utilizada en esta escena https/youtu.be/bXTmIvTG8K8**

-No se te será tan fácil como crees!- Dije apartandome rápidamente.

-Hphm, tienes agallas para resistirte asi de fácil.- Dijo Laura teniendo una sonrisa algo desafiante.

Me rei un poco.

-Estoy hecho de agallas.- dije orgulloso

-No recomiendo ese exceso de confianza.- dijo Laura con cara seria.

-¿Huh?- Dije algo sorprendido.

Laura lanzo una pequeña risa.

-Ahora veras a lo que me refiero.- dijo Laura.

Laura rapidamente vino hacia mi. No me di cuenta haciendo que laura me pegara un golpe en el mentón.

Yo me restableci y fui a golpearla pero esta me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Sacudi la cabeza y fui a atacarla por debajo pero esta me dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que escupa baba.

Retrocedi un poco agarrandome el estómago.

-Ugh, ese golpe dolio bastante.- dije limpiandome la baba de la boca

-Esta vez ire yo.- Dije poniendo cara seria

Rapidamente fui a atacarla y antes que me dira un golpe, fui mas rapido y le proporcione un golpe en la cara.

Sonrei y rapidamente me fui para atras.

-¿Que tal?- Dije

-Lamento desilusionarte.. pero fue suerte.- Dijo Laura con una inyectandome la mirada.

-Si... suerte.- Dije

Me prepara para lanzarme otra vez y rapidamente a golpearla pero antes ella me dio un golpe en la cara y rapidamente me di cuenta y le di una patada en el mentón mandandola a volar haciendo que se caiga en el suelo.

Retorci un poco mi cuello y escupi un poco de sangre como si fuera un chicle.

-Y-yo dije que iba a terminar esto rapido.- Dijo Laura parandose

( **Banda sonora utilizada en esta escena:**

https/youtu.be/OijuTiCJ7Ng)

Laura empezo a desprender ondas de aire y un gran calor.. Empezó a despreder humo de su boca y encorbandose un poco.

Su presencia ahi ejercia una gran presión, mi cuerpo estaba temblando un poco de la presion y mire a Laura a los ojos y esos dos ojos pasaron de ser marrones a carmesi. Su sombra empezo a deformarse y a tomar forma de un rastro de sangre.

Las rocas empezaron a elevarse y habia un gran viento.. Un destello cubrio su cuerpo creando una luz blanca cegandome.

Al abrir mis ojos la mire y abri los ojos como platos.

El cuerpo de Laura estaba bordeado de un color rojos y sus ojos eran de un color carmesi. Sus puños eran parecido a los de una bestia pero eran completamente rojos. Su sombra era un rastro de sangre y su cuerpo desprendia humo.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Que haras?- Dijo Laura

-Yo tambien... Ire con todo!- Dije poniendo cara seria.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
